xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
William Stryker
William Stryker Jr. was a covert operations specialist and military scientist. Known for his anti-mutant stance, he worked tirelessly over several decades to develop solutions to what he saw as the "mutant problem". Biography ''Background'' During the Vietnam War, William Stryker was an experienced helicopter pilot and flew many Black Ops missions into the jungles of North Vietnam. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1973, Major William Stryker was a personal assistant and bodyguard of Bolivar Trask. He is first seen in an American airbase in Vietnam where he attempts to subjugate several mutants including Havok and Toad to be brought in for experimentation at a Trask Industries laboratory. Mystique poses as an army colonel to interrogate Stryker's intention, and subdues him, taking the mutant privates back to America. Stryker tries to stop them escaping, to no avail. Stryker later accompanies Trask to the Paris Peace Conference held between the US and Vietnam military leaders. Whilst there, Trask shows communist generals the prototype specs for the Sentinels and the mutant detection devices to be fitted into each of them, until he detects Mystique's presence in the room. After Mystique subdues most of the guards in the room and prepares to kill Trask, Stryker tasers her and attempts to bring her in, until Professor X, Magneto, Wolverine and Beast arrive, and Magneto uses his powers to put the tasers on him instead. Whilst he is incapacitated by his own taser, Logan looks down at Stryker and experiences a flashback to Stryker's involvement in Weapon X. After recovering and removing the taser from his body, Stryker spares a glance at Wolverine's bone claws, before running out of the conference room. Stryker is present at Trask's side when he unveils the Sentinel designs to President Nixon in the Oval Office, as a response to the impending mutant threat posed by Magneto and Mystique. He then accompanies Trask to the public demonstration of the Sentinels outside the White House, later taking shelter in the Presidential bunker when the Sentinels attack the humans at Magneto's behest. Magneto uses his metal powers to cause their guns to hit the roof, prompting Stryker to pull out his plastic gun, which a disguised Mystique takes off him in the commotion. Magneto pulls the bunker out of the White House to kill Nixon, and Mystique uses Stryker's plastic gun to shoot Magneto in the neck, incapacitating him. Mystique later poses as Major Stryker whilst fishing Wolverine out from the Potomac River, where he was flung by Magneto. The fate of the real Stryker is unknown. X-Men Origins: Wolverine Between 1969 and 1971, William Stryker approached Logan and Victor to recruit them into his team of mutants - Team X after they survived execution by firing squad. He then led the team over the next couple of years on various covert missions to find the metallic compound known as adamantium. Stryker finally found the adamantium he sought while on a mission in Nigeria. Team X later disbanded, after a disagreement between Logan and the team and only Agent Zero and Victor stayed on with him. Over the next six years following Team X's disbandment, Stryker made Agent Zero and Victor his henchmen in order to abduct mutants for his upcoming Weapon X project - Weapon XI. Stryker recruited Logan into becoming Weapon X (the tenth project of the Weapon X program), making him virtually indestructible by grafting adamantium onto his entire skeletal structure. After the process was successful, he ordered Logan's memory to be wiped to protect the location of the Alkali Lake facility. This prompted Logan to escape, and Stryker ordered Zero on a failed mission to kill Logan. While on his Three Mile Island facility, Stryker killed General Munson, his major military and financial sponsor, because the latter had threatened to end the Weapon X program due to Stryker's extreme personal vendetta against mutants, caused by his experiences with his son. After Weapon XI failed to kill off Wolverine, and after his mutant prisoners had escaped, Stryker shot Wolverine twice in the head with adamantium bullets, causing the latter lose his memory. Before he could shoot Kayla, she used her tactile hypnosis to make him drop the gun and walk until his feet bled. He was later approached by military police, who wanted to question him about General Munson's death. X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler ''To Be Added ''X2: X-Men United 15 years Later, Stryker wanted mutants to appear as a threat to humans. By this time, his assistant and bodyguard is Yuriko. He brainwashes Kurt Wagner into assassinating the President. Using the recent assassination attempt as leverage, he convinces the President to authorize an infiltration of the Xavier Institute, lying about his intentions. Just before the infiltration, he learns more about Cerebro from Magneto - who was being held as a federal criminal in a plastic prison (designed by Stryker). Magneto did not give the information willingly; he had to be brainwashed like Wagner. During the evening, Stryker's military forces led by Sergeant Lyman invade the X-Mansion. While there, he captures several students (though most flee), and briefly meets up with Wolverine - the man he had worked with, experimented on, and severely injured years earlier. He then orders Yuriko to infiltrate the prison and capture Charles Xavier, also capturing Cyclops in the process. He will brainwash Cyclops in the same manner he had Yuriko, Wagner, and Magneto. Before leaving, Stryker and his soldiers infiltrate the Mansion's subbasement in order to extract more information about Cerebro. At the Alkali Lake facility (the underground portion of which he still used following the abandonment and destruction of the main level), he reveals to Xavier that he was able to brainwash the mutants by extracting fluid from his son Jason's brain and injecting it into the back of their necks. He then puts his plan into action, having Jason control Xavier to use the Dark Cerebro he built and use his powers to concentrate intensely on all the world's mutants - which would kill them. Magneto and Mystique later foil these plans and "reprogram" Jason to manipulate Xavier to find and kill all of the world's humans instead. While trying to flee the area, Stryker is confronted by Wolverine, with the former briefly tempting the latter to come with him so that the he could learn more about his forgotten past. However, Wolverine refuses and decides to return to the dam to save his teammates, but before he does, he chains Stryker to the leg of a helicopter. After Dark Cerebro is reprogrammed, Stryker is shown to be in the same pain as every other human. Later on, Magneto ties Stryker to a concrete wall with the metal chain, using the helicopter as an escape vehicle and leaving Stryker there to die. As the Alkali Lake dam ruptures, Stryker is killed by the immense water pressure released by the dam. Wolverine and a mutant child named Artie were the last two people to see Stryker alive. Relationships *﻿William Stryker Sr. - Father *Jason Stryker - Son *Bolivar Trask - Ex-Boss *General Munson - Ex-Sponsor *Deadpool - Former Teammate and Experiment *Wolverine - Experiment and Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Experiment and Former Bodyguard *Sabretooth - Former Bodyguard *Agent Zero - Former Bodyguard *Chris Bradley- Former Teammate *Blob - Former Teammate *John Wraith - Former Teammate Equipment *Mind Control Serum *Adamantium Bonding Equipment *Neural Inhibitor Trivia *Stryker is one of only two people who can see through Mystique's disguise, the other being Wolverine. Stryker sees through Mystique's abilities whilst she is imitating Wolverine to enter Stryker's base at Alkali Lake. He states that "if there's one thing I know better than anyone, it's my own work". *William Stryker is the second-most recurring villain in the X-Men film series, second only to Magneto. Both men believe that the motivations behind their actions are for the greater good. *Despite his apparent hatred for mutants, he frequently operates with military teams composed entirely of mutants. Examples are his formation of Team X, his creation of Deadpool, his control over Lady Deathstrike and the fact that he decided not to kill his son for being a mentally-ill mutant and for killing his wife. *A notable discrepancy exists between the two portrayals of Stryker by Josh Helman and Danny Huston respectively; although Helman's incarnation is meant to predate Huston's, Helman only wears military decorations from the Vietnam War (1955-1975), whereas Huston wears decorations from the Korean War (1950-1953) and the Vietnam War. *According to his military dogtags in ''Days of Future Past, William Stryker is a Protestant. *In X-Men: Days of Future Past, Stryker has won the following military decorations (according to those apparent on his uniform): **Silver Star (Ribbon) with "V" Valor Device **Purple Heart (Ribbon) **Meritorious Service (Ribbon) with "V" Valor Device **National Defense Service (Ribbon) **Vietnam Service (Ribbon) with Bronze Oak Leaf Cluster, indicating won twice **Vietnam Campaign (Ribbon) **Combat Infantry Badge **Master Parachutist Badge (Army) **Army Presidential Unit Citation *His father, William Stryker Sr., has a minor role in X-Men: First Class. Stryker himself is mentioned by Xavier in passing, as his father was thinking about him during Xavier's meeting with the CIA. Videos ﻿thumb|306px|left External links * * Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Characters Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Villains Category:Team X Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Alternate Timeline Category:Deceased Villains Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Eyewear Category:Eyeglasses Category:Facial Hair Category:Goatee Category:X-Gene Carriers Category:Americans Category:Stryker Family Category:Married Characters Category:Fathers Category:Military Category:Military Officers Category:Military Decorations Category:Scientist Category:Leaders Category:Anti-Mutant Category:Vietnam War Category:Alkali Lake Category:Weapon X Category:Characters Imitated by Mystique